


[Podfic] got you feelin' like you're found (deep down)

by sophinisba



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Comeplay, Dom/sub Undertones, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Established Relationship, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 16:16:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19479514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba
Summary: notcaycepollard's story read aloud: "It's Bucky who brings it up, but it's Steve who wants it: he can't deny it."





	[Podfic] got you feelin' like you're found (deep down)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [got you feelin' like you're found (deep down)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10405554) by [notcaycepollard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notcaycepollard/pseuds/notcaycepollard). 



> I woke up early this morning thinking I should record and post something real porny to celebrate Steve's birthday. What a delight to find this amazing fic! Many thanks to notcaycepollard for [blanket permission to podfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notcaycepollard/profile), and to my dear growlery for answering my last-minute plea with fabulous sexy cover art.
> 
> I recorded this at my friend's place and one of her cats insisted on joining in a couple of times. Sorry about that! He is old and self-centered (I mean, cats) and really cute.

Cover by growlery.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/podfic2019/got+you+feelin'+like+you're+found+\(deep+down\).mp3) | **Size:** 13.1 MB | **Duration:** 20:15 minutes

  
---|---


End file.
